


Все мужчины Старейшины Илина

by Neitrino



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Он и впрямь все еще не поверил, что возродился. Сложно было даже предположить, что кто-то добровольно пожертвует ему тело. Да и зачем кому-то хотеть снова вернуть его в мир из небытия? Вэй Ин не сопротивлялся, когда его поймали адепты клана Цзян, разве что с тоской разглядывал главу ордена. Цзян Чэн изменился. Совсем немного, но для того, кто не существовал тринадцать лет, разница была заметна. Если во время той последней битвы Вэй Ина, и он, и брат были юношами, то теперь Цзян Чэн стал молодым мужчиной.  
— Назови себя, — приказал он, дисциплинарный кнут подрагивал в его руке и шипел разрядами электричества.  
— Это я, А-Чэн, я вернулся, можешь убить меня своими собственными руками.  
Цзян Чэн смотрел на него бесстрастно, удивления в глазах не было. Равно как и любых других эмоций.  
— Узнаешь меня, брат? — Вэй Ин позволил себе улыбку. — За тринадцать лет ты изменился. Но, думаю, мои изменения более заметны.  
— Я должен верить первому встречному? — Цзян Чэн прищурился, опасно. Кнут был неподвижен и это... это казалось куда более опасным.  
— Твоя осторожность не должна переходить границ здравого смысла. Я успел услышать, что ты убиваешь всех адептов Темного пути, — успел сказать Вэй Ин за секунду до того, как плеть обожгла его плечо. Только один удар. Цзыдянь бы разделил душу и тело, и теперь Вэй Ин смотрел на него и думал, что ему говорить? Врать, что он не Вэй Ин? Пусть брат убьет его, и его вторая, пожертвованная ему, жизнь закончится?  
— Кто ты?  
— Ты знаешь кто я, А-Чэн. Я больше не буду отвечать тебе.  
— Мне больше и не нужно.  
Кнут с треском и шипением обвил его, стягивая, как злая змея, не позволяя шевелиться. Цзян Чэн подошел совсем близко, поймал за прядь волос и легко потянул, разглядывая со странной, неправильной улыбкой.  
— Рад снова встретиться с тобой. Я так долго ждал.  
Вэй Ин попытался сглотнуть, но плеть едва давала возможность дышать. Странно. Он так давно был мертвым, что не мог надышаться. Сейчас подавно. Цзян Чэн чуть прищурился, Вэй Ин чувствовал его дыхание на коже и, так или иначе, но это тоже было ощущение, по которому он скучал.  
— Я знал, что ты вернешься ко мне. И теперь мы не расстанемся. Брат.  
Вэй Ин ощутил, как немного ослабла хватка на его шее. Явно требовался какой-то ответ.  
— Ты хочешь забрать меня в Пристань Лотоса? Обратно? Но, А-Чэн, я не помню многие события потому что... потому что умер, но я изгнан из клана и ты не можешь...  
— Никто не узнает, что ты снова в Пристани Лотоса, — рука сильнее сжалась в его волосах, почти больно, заставляя запрокинуть голову и почти ощутить чужое дыхание на губах. — Ты будешь сидеть в моих покоях на цепи. И никто, ни один живой человек в мире, не узнает, что Старейшина Илин воскрес.  
Вэй Ин дернулся, прежняя горячность еще не оставила его, но... но сейчас его тело не несло той силы, что была раньше.  
— Зачем?..  
— Ты еще спрашиваешь? — лицо Цзян Чэна изменилось, стало хищным и впервые за все время Вэй Ин ощутил свою беспомощность. Что ж, если Цзян Чэн хочет пытать его, перед тем как снова убить, это его право. Разве что было досадно так попасться, не увидев Лань Чжаня, не узнав, что с ним сейчас, не посетив Облачные Глубины.  
Его бросили одного в комнате, связанного плетью, он слышал, как брат раздавал приказы, утром они собирались выдвигаться обратно в Пристань Лотоса. Он дернулся на звук шагов, вскинулся на вошедшего брата, не понимая, не понимая... зачем тот ставит печать заглушающего барьера? И не понимая зачем раздевается, медленно и странно-хищно разглядывая его.  
— Цзян Чэн, перестань, ты ведь не собираешься действительно этого делать.  
— Уверен? — спросил он, приказал плети удерживать только руки, довольно развязывая одежды Вэй Ина.  
— Это неправильно.  
— Что именно? — Цзян Чэн усмехнулся и покачал головой. — То, что теперь ты будешь моей игрушкой, или то, что ты теперь беспомощен, как котенок, и ничего с этим не сделаешь?  
Вэй Ин глубоко вдохнул. Он хотел действовать и говорить спокойно. Не провоцировать, но отсутствие сил и положение просто сводило с ума. Пугало. Он хотел просто... просто не быть здесь.  
— Не трогай меня.  
Цзян Чэн усмехнулся, продолжая раздевать его. Долго рассматривал кожу, погладил грудь, без клейма теперь, то ли наслаждаясь, то ли выжидая, чтобы еще больше напугать. Вэй Усянь никогда не думал, что брат может рассматривать его так. Точнее, что Цзян Чэну могут нравиться «обрезанные рукава». И никогда не думал, что объектом может стать он сам. Поэтому он просто не верил, отрешенно принимая все происходящее, молчал и кусал губы, вздрагивая от того, как контрастируют глаза брата с тем, насколько нежно тот гладит его бедра.  
— Ты даже не знаешь, что делал со мной все это время, да? Ты просто был рядом, а я сходил с ума. Забавно. Теперь твоя очередь.  
Вэй Ин задержал дыхание и невольно напряг мышцы живота, когда пальцы Цзян Чэна мягко огладили его.  
— Ты не должен, — смог выдохнуть он. — Это неправильно.  
— Здесь я хозяин. А ты будешь моим рабом все оставшееся время. Учись получать удовольствие.  
Самое забавное, что Цзян Чэн так хорошо касался его, что у Вэй Ина стоит, и он не понимает почему его собственное тело предает его. И уже возбужденный, совсем потерянный Вэй Ин мог только шептать:  
— А-Чэн, перестань, хватит, А-Чэн... ты же не хочешь на самом деле?  
Его не слышат, точнее, как раз хорошо слышат, но не слушают. Потому что брат довольно вылил на пальцы масло, легко погладив его член, скользнул ниже, надавливая. Это пугает. Вэй Ин дернулся и зажмурился, когда скользкие пальцы надавливают, кружат и дразнят. И как-то странно, подумал он, это ощущение сводит с ума.  
— Хватит.  
— Я скажу, когда тебе хватит. Хотя, — Цзян Чэн усмехнулся и приблизился, заглядывая в глаза. — Нет. Я не прекращу, пока не наиграюсь.  
В горле сдавило. Вэй Ин закрыл глаза, чтобы не разреветься. Слезы стояли пеленой, с трудом дышалось.  
— Ты не станешь.  
Он удивленно распахнул глаза когда плеть отпустила его руки, но буквально только на секунду, для того чтоб Цзян Чэн толкнул его спиной на кровать, снова фиксируя кисти плетью.  
— Конечно, не стану, — странно пообещал ему Цзян Чэн и замер между его разведенных ног, довольно потерся членом и толкнулся.  
Вэй Ин зажмурился, отворачиваясь. Все его существо противилось происходящему, каждый вдох давался с болью и отвращением. Он не хотел видеть лицо Цзян Чэна, не хотел слышать его дыхания, просто чтобы это все прекратилось раз и навсегда.  
— Смотри на меня.  
Вэй Ин зажмурился сильнее, пытаясь отстраниться.  
Он любил брата. Очевидно не так, как он его. Вэй Ин глубоко, рвано вздохнул, открывая глаза, понимая, что слезы склеили ресницы, рассматривая А-Чэна. Они никогда не были так близко друг к другу. Цзян Чэн замер и тяжело дышал, рассматривая распростертого под ним Вэй Ина, словно видел впервые.  
— Надо было сделать это еще тогда, — он прижал ладонь над левым соском, накрывая бывшее место печати-клейма, и плавно качнулся, словно тоже не веря в происходящее, — тогда, тринадцать лет назад. Или еще раньше.  
Вэй Ин отвернулся, надеясь, что духи будут благосклонны, и он просто потеряет сознание. Совершенно не хотелось видеть, слышать, чувствовать это.  
— Скажи что-нибудь. Такой жестокий... хоть звук.  
Вэй Ин мог только тяжело дышать, не в силах понять, что происходит с ним и с его телом. Прикосновения Цзян Чэна не несли боли. Наоборот. Ему нравилось и от этого было еще хуже. Еще он знал, что предложи, коснись хоть как-то иначе, брат раньше, он бы был рад. Наверное. Они бы были счастливы. Всегда вместе. Два Героя клана Юньмэн Цзян.  
— Вэй Ин? — позвал его Цзян Чэн, теперь почти больно сжимая его горло, не позволяя вздохнуть, продолжая размеренно двигаться. — Скажи. Скажи что-нибудь? Что угодно?  
Вэй Ин рвано вдохнул.  
— Пусти.  
Цзян Чэн усмехнулся и уткнулся лбом в плечо Вэй Ина, нисколько не выполняя просьбу, напротив, набирая темп, жадно толкаясь, приближаясь к оргазму, словно не замечая возбуждения брата. Вэй Ин же ненавидел себя за короткие стоны, которые просто не мог сдержать. Постепенно все отвращение к себе стиралось под гнетом удовольствия. Можно было закрыть глаза и представить что это Лань Чжань, что это его руки так осторожно сжимают его, что он связан, потому что сам попросил связать себя. Чтобы кончить только от его члена. Ему хватило этой иллюзии для того чтобы сжаться сильнее и, охнув, кончить. Не открывая глаз, зная, что он увидит яркие глаза брата. Совсем не того человека кого бы он хотел.  
Цзян Чэн изменился. Совершенно. Вэй Ин более не знал его.  
— Ты стал моим, — прошептал Цзян Чэн, любовно оглаживая его скулу, шею, снова накрывая чистую кожу без клейма. — И теперь так будет всегда.  
Вэй Ин смог бессильно закрыть глаза. Стоило ради этого стремиться вырваться из пустоты?  
Не лучше ли было оставаться мертвым?

***

Теперь Вэй Ин мог сказать каково это, быть наложницей главы клана Юньмэн Цзян.   
Забавно.  
Первые два месяца он и правда провел в цепях, потому что пытался сбежать. Но их силы — его и Цзян Чэна — теперь не были равны. И заклинания разбивались о барьеры. Цзян Чэн его запер в их огромном доме. Он даже слуг не видел и подозревал, что А-Чэн прячет его ото всех. От всего мира, как и обещал. Еще он с ним разговаривал. Обо всем что случилось за тринадцать лет. О том, что Вэй Ин не имел права уходить из клана.  
Странно, но Вэй Ин почти смирился. Конечно, он знал, что рано или поздно, лишенный возможности выйти, поговорить с другими, он проникнется к своему тюремщику чувствами. Как пес, что ждет возвращения хозяина, каким бы плохим он ни был. Странно.  
Цепи не держали его, он мог свободно перемещаться по дому, но все же этого было мало. Вэй Ин изнывал в одиночестве и даже та краткая радость, когда Цзян Чэн появлялся в дверях, не могла восполнить этой пустоты.  
Весь прочий мир считал его мертвым. По-прежнему. Он узнал, что его пытались призвать многие заклинатели, но, очевидно, им всем чего-то не хватало. Возможно, отчаянности Мо Сюаньюя. Или они все рассчитывали призвать его и не отдать тело.  
Вэй Ин рассматривал свои руки со следами заживших шрамов, он исполнил волю призывателя и отомстил. Но долго задумываться о самоубийстве не мог. Это претило его натуре. Да и Цзян Чэн... он боялся за него.  
— Почему ты не женишься? — спросил его Вэй Ин в один из вечеров. Точнее ночей. Окна были распахнуты и сквозь занавеси веяло ночной прохладой. Влагой близкой воды, одуряюще пахли цветущие лотосы.  
Цзян Чэн усмехнулся.  
— Странный вопрос. Зачем мне это, если все мои мысли были обращены к тебе?  
Вэй Ин покачал головой.  
— Ты не мог знать, что хотя бы один призыв может быть удачным.  
— Духи вещали об обратном. Надежды я не терял.  
Занавесь шуршала на ветру, Вэй Ин вдыхал тягучий ночной воздух и чувствовал себя птицей в клетке.  
— Ты не сможешь держать меня здесь вечно, — выдохнул он наконец, вздрагивая от того как брат коснулся его колена,  
— Я попробую.  
— Ты же так не любишь слухи, — продолжал рассуждать Вэй Ин. — А они поползут. Все слышали про твои требования к той девушке, которая удостоится чести стать твоей женой. И осознают, что таких идеальных не существует.  
— Это потому, что они все — не ты.  
Вэй Ин покачал головой и снова устремил взгляд на штору. Ткань покачивалась, рябила на ветру, легкая, невесомая.  
— Если ты так любишь меня, как говоришь, то почему не даешь свободы? Не позволяешь мне дышать?  
— Потому что птица, клетка которой открыта, предпочтет голод и холод теплу и достатку, — Цзян Чэн покачал головой. — Я не потеряю тебя снова. А еще столь многие захотят убить тебя. Снова. Главы кланов не верят, что ты уничтожил Стигийскую Печать.  
— А ты?  
— А я знаю тебя, так что не имеет значения уничтожил ты ее или нет, но у тебя ее точно нет. И то, что ты спрятан здесь, в покоях главы клана, единственное, что позволяет тебе оставаться живым. Если о тебе узнают — то потребуют выдать. Тебя так боятся, — Цзян Чэн рывком подтащил его ближе к себе. — Даже столько лет спустя только твое имя наводит ужас на адептов. И никто не знает, что на самом деле ты никогда и никого не хотел убивать.  
Вэй Ин молчал, покорно продолжая лежать, позволяя распутывать свои одежды, по прежнему черное с красным.  
— О тебе никто не узнает. Никто не сможет тебе навредить. Потому что ты будешь спрятан от всего мира, — продолжал говорить Цзян Чэн. — И от Лань Ванцзи...  
Вэй Ин закусил губы, вспоминать о Лань Чжане было тоскливо.  
— ...потому что ты не его, и никогда не будешь его. Вэй Ин всегда принадлежал только главе клана Юньмэн Цзян.  
Вэй Ин прикрыл глаза. Он знал, что это не так. Нет.  
— Ты такой холодный. Когда это случилось? — Цзян Чэн провел руками по его груди, задевая соски, заставляя вздрагивать, потому что его руки были прохладными. — Раньше ты был рад мне.  
Вэй Ин слабо улыбнулся. Раньше он мог быть свободен или хотя бы имел иллюзию свободы. Сейчас же он был зверем, запертым, отчаявшимся и сдавшимся.  
Брат снова больно сжал его горло, заставляя всхлипнуть.  
— Я видел вас тогда, с моим отцом, много лет назад.  
Вэй Ин заледенел, и вот эту тайну он тоже был уверен, что забрал с собой в могилу.  
— Все было не так. Не так... ты не так понял.  
— Вы трахались, что я мог не так понять? — с какой-то досадой продолжал говорить Цзян Чэн, удерживая его. — Почему моему отцу ты нравился больше чем мать? Почему он любил тебя больше чем меня? Почему ты был с ним, а не со мной? Что я мог не так понять?  
— Прости, — прошептал Вэй Ин, — ты не должен был знать.  
— И я решил раз так, то хорошо. Я стану главой ордена, и тогда ты будешь моим. Тебе же нравятся только такие мужчины, да?  
Вэй Ин чувствовал себя отвратительно беспомощным, вцепившись в руку брата, он пытался выдохнуть хотя бы одно слово. Что тогда все было иначе. Что время было другим. Что тогда он был другим. И если бы тогда Цзян Чэн позвал его, то, возможно, они были бы вместе. Потому что тогда Вэй Ин умел не бояться. А сейчас каждый его день наполняло отчаянье и страх.  
— Нравятся. Так что теперь ты мой, — Цзян Чэн отпустил его горло и потянулся к поясу своих одежд.  
Стремительно раздеваясь. Не забывая достать флакон с маслом. Вэй Ин зажмурился, потому что, кажется, трогать его скользкими пальцами и следить за тем, как он кусает губы чтобы не стонать нравилось Цзян Чэну даже больше чем трахать его. Сильно, быстро, грязно, протаскивая по кровати. Еще Цзян Чэн всегда брал его лицом к лицу. Не позволяя отворачиваться или закрывать глаза. Не позволяя представлять кого угодно иного.  
Не то чтобы Вэй Ин стал бы представлять кого-то. Нет, совсем нет, просто так было бы намного легче. Он мог бы не сдерживаться, не контролировать свое лицо. Он мог бы дать волю слезам так, чтобы в этот момент брат не смотрел на него. Конечно, тот все почувствовал бы, но все же было бы легче.  
Цзян Чэн толкнулся, и Вэй Ин зажмурился, привычно кусая губу. Он не отрицал, его тело желало этих прикосновений. Но душа его нет. Но сил сопротивляться совершенно не было. К тому же, побочным действием темного пути являлось, что он хотел, независимо ни от чего, получить как можно больше светлой энергии ян. Пусть хоть так.  
— Обними меня? — попросил Цзян Чэн так внезапно, что Вэй Ин отвлекся, почти очнулся от своего отрешенного транса.   
Но послушно поднял тяжелые руки, обнимая и прижимая Цзян Чэна к себе. Ведь он его любит. Конечно же любит.  
Это правильно.   
В конце концов, ему всегда нужен был жесткий контроль. Кому нужен мир, если принести в него можно лишь разрушение?  
Цзян Чэн брал его сильно, но плавно, не срываясь на быстрый темп, так, что можно было отринуть все мысли о свободе и порадоваться тому, что сейчас весь мир сжался до размеров этой комнаты. Ложа, на котором они вместе.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Но, конечно, ничто тайное долго таковым не остаётся.   
Вэй Ин смирился.   
Воспринимал эту его вторую жизнь, как собственную кару за прошлые деяния. Слишком много совпадений, в которых он косвенно или нет оказывался виноват. Но все произошедшее и с дядей, и с сестрой только его вина. Так что он перестал стремиться бежать. Это было не нужно.   
Он навсегда останется в покоях Цзян Чэна, всегда ждущий его, всегда улыбающийся. Все равно улыбающийся.  
Окружающий мир все равно разрушил их хрупкую скорлупу изоляции. Это случилось за день до совета кланов.  
Дурная случайность, потому что Лань Чжань приехал на день раньше. И замер перед окном покоев главы. Не веря, что слышит голос. Такой знакомый голос и интонации Вэй Ина.  
Тот стонал настолько сладко, что щеки горели бы огнем. Лань Чжань не сразу смог понять, откуда эти звуки доносятся, но, сориентировавшись в легком утреннем тумане, последовал за голосом. Он думал, что более не услышит его. И не верил, что слышит сейчас. Равно как и в то, что сейчас в окне личных покоев Цзян Чэна он видел Вэй Ина, объезжающего член хозяина Пристани. Почти как во всех его постыдных снах — его самого. Вэй Ин довольно запрокинул голову, позволяя волосам рассыпаться по спине, красная лента почти не удерживала их. Он кусал губы, глаза были закрыты, ресницы подрагивали… Лань Чжань замер, стараясь не шелохнуться, стараясь не выдать свое присутствие. Цзян Чэн его не видел и не чувствовал, потому что был слишком поглощен, как Вэй Ин.  
Но... как?  
Лань Чжань смотрел на происходящее широко открытыми глазами, почти не дыша. Неужели у Цзян Чэна получилось? Получилось вернуть Вэй Ина и заставить быть рядом? Неужели это действительно...  
Он потерял нить мысли, потому что Вэй Ин томно простонал, так, что все мысли просто исчезли, как дым на ветру. Потому что это было все, о чем мечтал он. Точнее, он увидел, что его мечтой обладает кто-то другой. Лань Чжань тихо отшагнул от окна, понимая, что только он слышит горячие звуки секса и то, как хрипло почти шипит Вэй Ин. Слишком слабое для него заклинание беззвучия трепыхалось на занавеси. Он хотел бы не смотреть, хотел не видеть, но не мог отвести взгляда от кажущейся нереальной за паутиной лент фигуры. Но почему, почему так? Лань Чжань посмотрел вдаль, на высокие горы и чувствовал, как в душе поднимается обида, ненависть и непонимание. Странно. Все происходящее слишком безумно, чтобы быть правдой.  
Неужели Вэй Ин даже не связался ним? Да?  
Впрочем, это вполне в его духе. Не замечать никого и ничего. И... ну, в конце концов, помнил ли Вэй Ин, что Лань Чжань испытывает к нему чувства?  
Уже уединившись в покоях, он раздумывал надо всем. О его одержимости Вэй Ином знает только брат и то, потому что он сорвался после смерти Старейшины Илина. Когда понял, что Вэй Усянь точно мертв, точнее, тогда умерла надежда, что он каким-то образом может оказаться жив.  
Лань Чжань сожалел о многом в своей жизни. Но лишь одного время не могло успокоить — он должен был сказать, по всем правилам признаться Вэй Ину, отдать ему ленту. Просто потому что... потому что это было бы честно. Сейчас его сердце разрывалось от боли и стыда, он был готов снова вернуться к покоям Цзян Чэна, отыскать Вэй Ина и умолять его хотя бы выслушать все, что он так долго носил в душе.  
Радость от того, что тот жив, перемешалась с жуткой, сжигающей горечью ревности. Лань Чжань медленно вздохнул, радуясь, что по его внешности никогда и никто ничего не прочтет. То, что он смущен, сбит с толку, хочет сделать так, чтобы Цзян Чэн никогда не смел прикоснуться к Вэй Ину. Потому что никто и никогда не сможет любить Вэй Усяня больше чем Лань Чжань.  
Он переждал время, которого, как ему казалось, будет достаточно, чтобы те двое завершили свои утехи. И что-то подсказывало, что у Цзян Чэна есть дела помимо нахождения рядом со своим любовником.  
Действительно, когда Лань Чжань вернулся к покоям главы ордена, тот как раз покинул их. Сквозь открытое окно, в котором качались, рябили на ветру тонкие занавеси, Лань мог видеть Вэй Ина, раскинувшегося на ложе. Такого гибкого и красивого, со следами чужих поцелуев-укусов на его плечах. Лань Чжань легко постучал ножнами меча об окно и Вэй Ин тут же вскинулся, стремительно запахивая свои одежды. Испуганно обернулся к окну...  
— Лань Чжань, — вздохнул он, неверяще разглядывая его. — Что?.. что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Завтра в Пристани Лотоса собирается Совет Кланов, — спокойно ответил он, разглядывая подошедшего к окну Вэй Ина. Теперь тот стоял так близко, что он мог бы коснуться его; так близко, что он слышал запах лотосов, и тела, только что наслаждавшегося прелестями любви.  
— Мне намного более интересно, откуда ты здесь, Вэй Ин. Я думал, что мы потеряли тебя.  
— Так и было, — Вэй Ин покачал головой. — Я долго был в забвении и сейчас возвратился.  
Лань Чжань болезненно стиснул ножны, так сильно, что побелели пальцы.  
— Почему никто не знал? Отчего мне не послал весть?  
— Меньше всего миру заклинателей следует знать, что я вернулся в мир живых, — опустил взгляд Вэй Ин. — Глядя на тебя, я могу сказать, что ничего и не изменилось, словно и не прошло более десятилетия.  
— Почему ты не послал вести мне?  
— Я не могу, — все-таки посмотрел ему в глаза Вэй Ин. — Это тело... как заклинатель прошлый владелец был намного слабее, так что пока я даже барьер снять не могу, а ты его не видишь.  
И только сейчас Лань Чжань действительно заметил барьер, незначительный. Еще один, помимо рассеивающего внимание.  
— Я могу.  
— Нет, — Вэй Ин нервно рассмеялся. — Место мое здесь. И я это знаю. И ты знаешь. На самом деле на этой земле нет места такому как я.  
— Ты счастлив здесь? — Лань Чжань не мог признать этого. Потому что Вэй Ин, которого он знал, никогда бы не предпочел клетку свободе. И сейчас он чувствовал ложь.  
— Меня любят здесь.  
— Это не любовь.  
— Да что ты? — оскалился Вэй Ин. — Давай мы не будем говорит ни о каких чувствах, потому что понятно, что ни ты, ни я их испытывать не умеем.  
Лань Чжань сильнее сжал зубы, понимая что взгляд зацепился за яркий-яркий след от укуса на шее Вэй Ина. Такой красочный.  
— Что? — растерялся Вэй Ин, проследив направление его взгляда и закрывая ладонью укус. — Не смотри. Не смотри так.  
Лань Чжань чуть прищурился. И никто не мог бы сказать, что он хоть в малой степени заинтересован происходящим, просто... просто смотрел и чувствовал, как ярость бурлит внутри.  
— Ты себя не слышишь, — негромко произнес он. — Ты просто сошел с ума. И я знаю, почему.  
Вэй Ин оскалился и шагнул ближе, на мгновение напомнив Лань Чжаню о тех временах, когда все еще было... не хорошо, но сносно.  
— Да, я сошел с ума. И всегда таким был. А ты уходи. Уходи. Пожалуйста. Цзян Чэн заметит тебя и... наши кланы и так не особо, — он осекся, понимая что Лань Чжаню лучше не знать, что брат считает, что в пожаре и уничтожении клана Цзян Чэн винит помощь именно Лань Чжаню. — Не особо. Неважно. Не следует тебе касаться внутренних дел чужого клана.  
Лань Чжань молчал, все также казалось бы равнодушно разглядывая его.  
— Уходи. Но, — Вэй Ин все равно улыбнулся, — я был рад тебя увидеть.  
Лань Чжань дернул плечом и, развернувшись, покинул покои. Не прощаясь и не оглядываясь.   
Тот, кто остался там, на большом ложе, стыдливо прикрывая следы недавней страсти — не Вэй Ин. Не тот человек, которого он знал и любил всем сердцем. Что-то произошло. Кто-то произошел.  
Цзян Чэн.  
И все вдруг отошло на задний план, потеряло смысл.  
Его Вэй Ин умер тогда, тринадцать лет назад. Осознавать это было так больно, невыносимо больно.  
И даже тот Вэй Ин не любил его.  
Тот Вэй Ин любил весь мир и никого конкретно.  
И Лань Чжань мог бы смириться с выбором Вэй Ина, да. Наверное, когда-нибудь смог бы. Но то, что он видел, явно не было добровольным. То есть это и насилием не было, но Вэй Усяня удерживали заклинаниями, в личных покоях главы клана, за отвращающими печатями. Это больше всего проходило на заточение. На сокрытие “постыдной грязной тайны” хозяина Пристани Лотосов. О том, что он вожделеет своего брата.  
И Лань Чжань не видел смысла скрывать это. Или прощать. Он крепче сжал ножны и направился вперед, зная, что так или иначе, но найдет Цзян Чэна, потому что его вела ярость. Он многое мог понять, конечно, страсть к родственникам не совсем вписывалась в картину его мира, но насилия он не переносил на дух.  
Раз Вэй Ин не желает быть спасенным добровольно, что же. Придется сделать это привычным ему способом. Не спрашивая.

***

Лань Ванцзи не напал бы первым. Скорее всего не напал бы. Но Цзян Чэн всегда был вспыльчив, а ответов на вопросы: почему Вэй Ин заперт в его личных покоях и как скоро глава клана планирует рассказать о его воскрешении — не было.   
Точнее не было правильных ответов.   
Лань Ванцзи знал — точнее понимал, потому что тоже испытывал дикое желание украсть Вэй Ина и запереть в доме бывшей госпожи Лань в Облачных Глубинах — знал, что Цзян Чэн поступил так, как хотел он, и от этого, от того, что он его понимает, было еще хуже. Еще больнее. Очевидно, что они оба любили Вэй Ина, потому что его нельзя не любить.  
Любили безумно, неправильно и так сильно, что совершенно не замечали его самого. Того, что ему не место в их покоях, прикованным к ним пленником.  
— Тебе не стоило заглядывать в окна, — Цзян Чэн вытянул свой меч из ножен и, Лань Чжань видел это, его глаза сверкнули какой-то животной яростью. Только глаза, взгляд стал еще прозрачнее, посветлел. Лицо не дрогнуло.  
— Ты отпустишь его.  
— Нет. Ты бы не отпустил, Лань Чжань, — прижмурил глаза Цзян Чэн. — Никто из нас бы его не отпустил. Ты злишься только потому, что я первый нашел и поймал его. Я, а не ты. К тому же, как заклинатель он сейчас слишком слаб...  
— ...и тебя это устраивает.  
Цзян Чэн скривил рот в подобии усмешки.  
— Уж не собираешься ли ты мечом забрать его себе? И чем ты будешь лучше? Также запрешь его?  
Он прервался, стремительно отражая выпад Лань Чжаня, разворачиваясь и нанося ответный удар. Быстро, точно. Но не в цель, мечи коснулись друг друга скользящим поцелуем и снова разошлись.  
— Это твой диалог?  
Лань Чжань молчал и больше не отвечал. Они сражались. Каждый в любом случае остался бы при своей истине. Цзян Чэн никогда до этого не сталкивался в бою с Лань Ванцзи, так что ему стиль фехтования Гусу Лань с этой стороны был неизвестен. Но в таких противостояниях все и всегда решает уровень духовных сил. Они снова столкнулись, сражаясь. Лань Ванцзи надеялся, что Цзян Чэн все-таки уступит, и ему не придется потакать своей ревности, которая жадно шептала, что это хорошая возможность убить Цзян Чэна, и тогда он сможет беспрепятственно забрать Вэй Ина. Даже против его воли. Потому что так будет лучше. Он уклонился от выпада и твердыми ножнами попытался достать противника, целясь в солнечное сплетение. Выбить из него дух и потребовать вернуть Вэй Ина.  
Но Цзян Чэн уклонился. Они снова разошлись, теперь примериваясь. Ярость первых ударов уступила логике, каждый из них продумывал стратегию, и Лань Чжань кивнул, когда Цзян Чэн отбросил ножны и сжал меч двумя руками. Так действительно удобнее, к тому же, гарда его меча была маленькой, одно неверное движение, и он мог остаться без пальцев.  
Они снова сцепились, Лань Ванцзи перестал обращать внимание на осторожность или на то, чтобы не ранить серьезно противника. Ранить хотелось. Хотелось сделать как можно больнее, потому что физические раны не имели никакого значения, ему и так было слишком плохо. Он почти выиграл. Успел ранить выпадом в плечо, заставив Цзян Чэна сильнее держать меч, хоть тот и выскальзывал из-за окровавленной рукоятки. Лань Чжань замер над ним, почти прижав к его горлу Бичэнь как его откинуло назад темными тенями.  
Теперь лилась мелодия флейты и перед упавшим на одно колено главой клана замер Вэй Ин, играя и управляя черным туманом.  
Лань Чжань дернулся, все еще разгоряченный схваткой и очень злой, готовый теперь просто уничтожить любого, кто стоит у него на пути.  
Вэй Ин продолжал играть, прищурив глаза. Пляска теней сводила с ума, а Лань Чжань немного успокоился. Выдохнул и расслабился, потому что чем яростнее он бился в путах, тем крепче они затягивались.  
— Почему? — выдохнул он.  
— Потому что тебе не следует лезть в дела клана Юньмэн Цзян, — ответил Вэй Ин, опуская флейту. — Я всегда принадлежал главе клана Цзян и обещал Цзян Чэну всегда быть с ним и помогать, защищать, и я заслуживаю куда как более худшего отношение к себе, Лань Чжань. Уходи, пожалуйста? Почему ты меня не послушал? Тебе не достаточно знать, что я жив? Этого тебе не достаточно?  
— Нет, — тихо ответил Лань Чжань, понимая, что слова сами произносятся и что он больше не может молчать. — Нет. Мне не достаточно и никогда не будет достаточно, потому что я люблю тебя, Вэй Усянь.  
Вэй Ин осекся, разглядывая его, привычно-холодное лицо, никаких эмоций, невозможно было поверить в то что он это произнес. Нет. Он опустил флейту и Лань Чжань освободился от плена теней.  
— Ты...  
— Вэй Ин, — рявкнул поднявшийся на ноги Цзян Чэн. — Какого черта? Я разрешал тебе покидать покои?  
Вэй Ин неуверенно обернулся. Он чувствовал себя иначе. Странно. Словно на мгновение он превратился в самого себя. Прежнего.  
— Нам надо поговорить, — Лань Чжань схватил его за руку, с трепетом вслушиваясь в биение его пульса, только сейчас осознавая, что вот он Вэй Ин, живой.  
— Не стоит, — тот осторожно освободил руку из его хватки. — То, что ты сказал мне. Это уже не важно. К тому же, прошло столько лет, Лань Чжань, ты уверен, что любишь именно меня, а не воспоминания обо мне?  
— Ты все тот же. И все, что этот мерзавец сделал с тобой, все, что внушил — лишь временное наваждение, — он стиснул ножны и рукоять меча. — Ты станешь собой как только я освобожу тебя от него.  
Вэй Ин дернул плечом и взглянул на Цзян Чэна. Тот не спешил опускать оружие, готовый в любой момент продолжить бой.  
— Былого не воротишь, — негромко произнёс Вэй Ин. — Такова жизнь. И это мой выбор. Я хочу быть в Пристани Лотоса. Я принадлежу клану Юньмэн Цзян. И никуда больше не уйду. А ты, Лань Чжань. Ты уходи. И на следующий совет кланов пусть лучше прибудет только твой брат. Не ты.  
После этого Лань Ванцзи отступил. Вложил Бичэнь в ножны, привычно ритуально поклонился и ушел. Как того и желал Вэй Ин.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Лань Ванцзи выждал три недели. Он следил, запоминал и ничего не забывал. Пристань Лотоса стала его целью. Точнее, целью всегда оставался Вэй Ин. Следовало только выждать, когда дела клана вынудят Цзян Чэна покинуть резиденцию. И только.  
Вэй Ин не желал быть с ним, но это лишь наваждение. Стоит вывести его из этих земель и он очнется. Станет собой. Примет его.  
Эти мысли стали главным, основным, он мог дышать, думая о том, как счастливы они могут быть вместе. Время текло, но терпения ему было не занимать. Разве что болью отзывалось в груди каждый раз, когда он видел, как Цзян Чэн входил в покои.  
На очередной совет кланов Цзян Чэн всё-таки покинул Пристань Лотоса. Лань Ванцзи ждал. Чтобы глава и его адепты отъехали подальше. Чтобы даже ощутив, как сгорают печати и талисманы в его личных покоях, он уже не успел вернуться.  
Лань Чжань впервые чувствовал себя вором, он оглушил нескольких охранников и все-таки вошел в личные покои Цзян Чэна. Вэй Ин спал, не почувствовав чужого присутствия. Спал, разметав по подушкам длинные локоны, незапахнутые одежды позволяли рассмотреть его обнаженный торс. Лань Чжань был бы рад замереть и полюбоваться им, но не хотел терять время. Понятно, что Вэй Ин станет сопротивляться, но пусть сам поймет, оказавшись на воле, что здесь была тюрьма.  
Он подхватил спящего на руки, быстро и уверенно, и направился к выходу.  
Вэй Ин, теплый ото сна, встрепенулся и, взглянув на него, вздрогнул.  
— Отпусти меня.  
И тут же зашипел, больно вцепляясь в его плечи — Лань Чжань решил, что лучше будет использовать технику молчания. Вэй Усянь молчал и зло дышал ему куда-то в шею, но не особо сопротивлялся.  
Теперь все заключалось только в скорости полета на мечах. Кто окажется быстрее. Он или Цзян Чэн. Понятно, что им все равно придется столкнуться в битве. Но это все будет потом.  
Не сейчас.  
Облачные Глубины надежно спрячут и его и Вэй Ина. Хотя бы на пару месяцев.  
И там уже...  
Лань Чжань не знал, что будет по прибытию во владения. Он хотел и любил Вэй Ина, но доказывать это силой считал неправильным. Пусть тот хоть немного отойдет от всего, что произошло с ним, и примет решение сам, стать возлюбленным Лань Чжаня или же остаться другом. Главное, вернуть Вэй Ина. Он прижал его крепче, чувствуя как напряглось его тело под одеждами. Но больше Вэй Ин не вырывался, вряд ли смирился, просто понимал, что выяснять отношения на высоте бесполезно и опасно для них обоих. Лань Чжань был почти уверен в том что Вэй Ин не помнит его первого признания, перед его смертью. И теперь, скорее всего, не поверил в то, что он сказал ему про свои чувства во время схватки с Цзян Чэном. И то, что он сейчас прячет лицо на его плече — лишь способ укрыться от холода. Лань Чжань болезненно улыбнулся и постарался двигаться быстрее. Время ограничено, он не хотел бы оказаться проигравшим, когда цель так близка.  
К Облачным Глубинам удалось добраться без происшествий. Если их и преследовали, то без энтузиазма. Или вовсе погони не было.  
— Отпусти, — глухо попросил Вэй Ин, когда Лань Чжань коснулся земли.  
— Я не держу тебя, — ответил Лань Чжань, осторожно позволяя ему ступить на землю внутреннего двора. Самого изолированного дома во всех Облачных глубинах.  
— Теперь ты решил меня посадить под замок? — равнодушно спросил он. — Тоже будешь прятать от всего мира? Во благо? Здесь такой сильный барьер от тёмной энергии, я даже адепту начинающему противостоять не смогу.  
— Ты свободен быть здесь и выбрать себе место. Но я не готов отпустить тебя на волю, — Лань Чжань покачал головой.  
— Ослабил поводок, — усмехнулся Вэй Ин и посмотрел по сторонам. — Чего думать. Посели у себя и все. Не хочу ничего.  
Было в этом что-то отчаянное и пустое.  
Теперь Вэй Ин был заперт в бывшем доме госпожи Лань. Тот был надежно запечатан. Ото всего. Намного надежнее чем печати скрывали Вэй Ина от любопытных глаз и чутких ушей в покоях главы Пристани Лотоса.  
Вэй Ин казался потухшим, как отгоревший бумажный фонарик к утру. Прозрачным и безжизненным. Он не мог покинуть опечатанную барьерами территорию дома, только тоскливо играл на флейте. Обычной флейте. Просто играл, его сил не хватало, чтобы призвать тварей. Облачные Глубины были слишком чисты от темной энергии.  
Сердце Лань Чжаня обливалось кровью и болезненно сжималось каждый раз, когда он слышал этот горестный плач. Он думал, что Вэй Ин станет собой. Думал, что тот откинет мысли о своем брате и будет счастлив с ним. Но этого не происходило. Словно птица в неволе он совершенно потерял себя. Мечты и надежды, все растворилось. Даже смотреть на это было больно, но Лань Чжань знает, что отпустив его лишь вернет Цзян Чэну.  
Пусть так, но сейчас Вэй Ин принадлежал ему. Можно было обманываться этим.

***

Вэй Ин касался простой бамбуковой флейты, иногда забавляясь тем, что пытался создавать новые заклинания, новые мелодии подчинения духов, это отвлекало от тех давящих мыслей. Он просто не верил, что достоин любви такого прекрасного человека как Лань Чжань. И его бесит, и почти заставляет чувствовать ярость, что тот считает его слабым. Ведь будь иначе, разве стал бы Лань Чжань драться с Цзян Чэном после первой просьбы не вмешиваться? И совершенно не важно, что сердце Вэй Ина предательски и быстро бьется при взгляде на него. Что ему хочется коснуться нефритовой кожи и слушать как низкий восхитительный голос зовет его по имени. Что ему бы так хотелось поверить в то, что Лань Чжань любит его. Именно его. А не оставшуюся и вернувшуюся в этот мир тень.  
Он изменился. Знал это, но ничего предпринимать не собирался. Зачем? Он действительно был призван совершенно случайно, потому как Вэй Ин давно перестал надеяться и стремиться к чему-то. Он осознавал свое жалкое положение.  
Он нес существование у Цзян Чэна, обманываясь любовью к брату, отдаваясь порочной страсти лишь затем, чтобы вообразить себе значимость.  
Неужели Лань Чжань?.. нет, быть того не может. О любви говорил лишь затем, чтобы досадить Цзян Чэну. Ничего больше. Он просто переходящий приз их прошлого соперничества, пусть неявного, но от того не менее ощутимого.  
Лань Чжань ложился спать с ним, рядом, так близко, что Вэй Ин ощущал его дыхание на своих волосах. Его обнимали ночами и были неизменно учтивы днем.  
Вэй Усянь не выдержал сам.   
Он дождался возвращения Лань Чжаня в дом — ощущая странное безумие, что они почти жили семьей — подождал пока тот остановит на нем привычно-бесстрастный взгляд и принялся медленно раздеваться.   
Предлагая себя.  
Лань Чжань же оставался неподвижен, словно каменный идол. Лишь чуть расширились зрачки, а пальцы стиснули ножны верного меча. Вэй Ин повел плечами, сбрасывая с них ткань.  
— Неужели ты не этого желал?  
Лань Чжань медленно отложил оружие и шагнул ближе к ложу. Мягко поправил одежду Вэй Ина и покачал головой.  
— Не так.  
Что значит не так? Вэй Ин нахмурился. Отмахнулся от его рук, почти рывком раздернул пояс, стягивая одежды, чтобы его не получилось обратно укутать в них. Схватился за отвороты ханьфу Лань Чжаня, стаскивая одежды с него.  
— Не играй в добродетель, второй молодой господин Лань, — протянул Вэй Ин. — Здесь почти нет темной энергии и мне нужно...  
Вэй Ин прижал ладонь к его обнаженной груди, напротив часто стучащего сердца.  
— ...нужно, чтобы ты покормил меня.  
Лань Чжань смотрел на него, понимая, что рано или поздно, но сдастся. Напоит Вэй Ина энергией и утолит свою дикую страсть, что в последнее время плескала через край. Вэй Ин чувствовал это. Знал. И изо всех сил старался заполучить.  
— Ну же?  
Их губы столкнулись, быстро, сильно, жадно. Словно они искали друг друга годами и, найдя, не могли никак оторваться. Напиться страстью. Вэй Ин терзал одежды Лань Чжаня, стремясь скорее добраться до тела. Почувствовать как это? Быть с таким прекрасным мужчиной как Лань Чжань? Идеальным. Поцелуй казался Вэй Ину смутно знакомым, но он мог поклясться, что никогда до этого не целовался с Лань Ванцзи. Ощущать его сильные руки на своей спине, гладящие поясницу, вжимающие в себя так, что Вэй Ин смог почувствовать, даже сквозь нижние одежды насколько сильно желание Лань Чжаня.  
И все это время тот лишь тихо спал рядом с ним!  
Они упали на ложе, обнаженные, тесно друг к другу прильнувшие, жадно пьющие поцелуй. Вэй Ин наслаждался мягкой кожей, прикосновениями и скольжением тел. Сейчас он делал это потому что безумно хотел. Не как в самом начале, когда отчаянье вело его.  
Он так хотел, чтобы Лань Чжань любил его. По-настоящему, а не только желал, но, увы, очевидно Темный Старейшина Илин годится только для постели. Он вздрогнул, когда на него пролилось масло, и довольно выгнулся, чувствуя, как осторожно и неуверенно его касаются чувствительные пальцы Лань Чжаня. Странное ощущение не отпускало. Лань Чжань действовал неторопливо. Теперь. Он гладил Вэй Ина мягко, трепетно и плавно. Явно наблюдая за тем, как тот выгибается, скулит и кусает губы. Вэй Ин был готов просить и умолять спустя пару минут сладкой пытки.  
— Прошу, — он вздрогнул, когда пальцы снова так хорошо коснулись его. — Пожалуйста.  
Лань Чжань склонился к нему, снова касаясь губами губ. Ведя по скуле, целуя в висок. Вэй Ин ощутил, как чужие ресницы легко касаются его. Словно Лань Чжань никак не мог насытиться простыми прикосновениями. А когда Лань Чжань прижался к его вздрагивающему горлу, Вэй Ин зажмурился, стискивая его сильнее, стараясь вжать в себя еще ближе, чувствуя, как чужой член, горячий и тяжелый, прижат к его бедру.  
Хотелось заполучить его. Чтобы Лань Чжань взял его и не переставал так жадно целовать, касаться, кусать. Чтобы следы их страсти скрыли те, что оставил Цзян Чэн.  
Здесь не было веревок, страха и острого ощущения неправильности. Вэй Ин хотел верить в то, что Лань Чжань действительно желал спасти его.  
Лань Чжань сильный, такой сильный, чувствовал Вэй Ин, сам сжимая его плечи. А он все еще влюблен. Со своих дурных шестнадцати лет и прошлой жизни. Должно быть стоило умереть, ради того чтобы ощутить как второй молодой господин Лань желает разделить с ним ложе.  
Тот отстранился лишь на миг от разомлевшего Вэй Ина, дотянулся до масла и снова вернулся к его губам. Ласкал пальцами, осторожно оглаживал, и Вэй Ин совершенно потерялся в пространстве, жадно желая большего, поскуливая, сжимаясь на пальцах. Он хотел Лань Чжаня, как не хотел на свете ничего и в тот миг, когда любовник толкнулся, был готов разрыдаться от счастья. Энергия ян, омывала его меридианы, он снова ощутил свои силы. Вэй Ин выгнулся, чтобы его собственный член с каждым движением терся о пресс Лань Чжаня, посылая дополнительные всполохи удовольствия. Он чувствовал каждую вену, вздрагивая от того насколько Лань Чжань одарен, и что его член такой большой, что впору думать о том, что его тело просто не сможет вместить его весь. Лань Чжань замер, давая им отдышаться и замереть, глядя друг другу в глаза. Вэй Ин дышал урывками, не в силах окончательно расслабиться, отпустить себя. Он все еще не верил, что это происходит и, да, он был зачинщиком.  
Лань Чжань мягко коснулся губами его губ и втолкнулся до конца, вырывая стон из груди Вэй Ина. Почему-то он чувствовал себя таким смущенным, стыд заставлял щеки гореть, а взгляд Лань Чжаня просто плавил его, но он не мог ни не смотреть, ни отвести взгляд. Так было правильно. Он тяжело сглотнул, теперь сам потянувшись за поцелуем, чувствуя, как Лань Чжань плавно сдвинулся и снова толкнулся на всю длину.  
И снова.   
И еще, еще, начиная плавные движения, словно на волнах, размеренно, неторопливо.  
Так, словно они и впрямь любовники. И между ними нечто большее, чем безумие или жажда тела. Силы. Души. Лань Чжань набирал темп медленно, целовал жадно, словно не мог насытиться прикосновениями. Он отстранился и, прикусив губу, покинул тело Вэй Ина, заставив его охнуть. Но он сумел понять, чего хочет любовник. Вэй Ин перевернулся на живот, поднялся на колени, подставляясь. Прогибаясь, чувствуя, как рука Лань Чжаня ведет по его спине и сжимается на шее, зарываясь в рассыпавшиеся волосы, чтобы схватить и потянуть, заставляя болезненно выгнуть шею, следуя за этим властным движением. Вэй Ин охнул, закрывая глаза, и вздрагивая, от того что снова чувствовал, как крупная головка члена надавливает, растягивая кожу.  
Он мог сравнивать их с Цзян Чэном бесконечно, но... но сейчас Вэй Ин почти чувствовал себя тем, кем он был когда-то. Лань Чжань свободной рукой ухватил его за бедра, потянул на себя, заполняя так медленно, что впору было умолять действовать быстрее. Вэй Ин проскулил, кусая губы и чувствуя себя совершенно сумасшедше хорошо.  
Сейчас. Здесь. Пока Лань Чжань берет его со спины. Подобно диким зверям, спаривающимися на горных склонах. Так чувственно и в тоже время примитивно-животно. Хотелось больше ярости и агрессии, так, чтобы он не мог думать ни о чем кроме члена, такого идеального члена, двигающегося в нем. Но Лань Чжань слишком осторожничал.  
— Сильнее, — сдавшись, простонал Вэй Ин, потому что удовольствие подкатывало волнами, но этого всего было недостаточно. Недостаточно для того чтобы кончить. Следовало признать свои низменные вкусы — ему нравилось чувствовать когда его удерживают и сильно трахают, душат так, что не получается вздохнуть. Ладонь Лань Чжаня легла на его плечо, сжимая, жестко фиксируя, а движения стали жадными, сильными. Все еще не резкими, но достаточными, чтобы свести с ума и заставить скулить, подаваясь навстречу. Мыслей не было, кроме как еще, сильнее, больше. Вэй Ин задыхался, сжимая пальцами покрывало, загнанно дыша и прикусив губу. Ему казалось, что он кончит, не прикоснувшись к себе. Он сжал зубы на ткани, жмурясь, понимая, что его затапливает жарким удовольствием, что он вздрагивает, кончая, непроизвольно и неритмично сжимаясь на чужом члене, что он больше не может удерживать себя на весу и это Лань Чжань держит его и продолжает иметь, сильно и быстро, заставляя почти хрипеть от гиперчувствительности.  
Прекрасные мгновения, за которые его свело еще раз, прежде чем Лань Чжань достиг оргазма.  
Они упали на прохладное покрывало, часто дыша, и Вэй Ин вздрогнул, ощущая, как любовник обнял его, прижимая к себе. Лань Чжань снова коснулся губами его плеча. Шеи. Губ.  
Целуя глубоко и сильно, так словно это все что-то значило. Словно Лань Чжань и вправду... не любил, нет конечно, как можно любить такого как Вэй Ин? ...словно Вэй Ин ему нравился. Возможно. Он вот очень сильно хотел ему нравиться. Хотел, чтобы его любили, но, очевидно Старейшина Илин пригоден только для постели.  
Его удивляло почему Лань Чжань не ушел сразу после того как...  
— Вэй Ин? — Лань Чжань легко гладил его плечи, прослеживал кончиками пальцев позвоночник.  
— М-м-м? — отозвался Вэй Ин, не поднимая лица от сложенных рук.  
— Ты все еще злишься, что я забрал тебя из пристани Лотоса?  
— Я не злюсь. И не злился. Мне все равно нет места в этом мире, я мертв, так что пребывание где-либо это лишь... пребывание.  
Лань Чжань прижался щекой к его плечу, щекотно задел ресницами кожу, закрывая глаза.  
— Ты не веришь мне.  
— М-м-м? — Вэй Ин повернул голову. — О чем ты?  
— Я говорил, что люблю тебя, а ты совершенно не поверил. Что я могу сделать в доказательство?  
— Отпустить меня?  
— Кроме этого.  
Вэй Ин задумался.  
— Вернуть мне мою флейту? Мою Чэнцин? — предположил он. — Позволить мне вести записи и продолжать создавать мелодии подчинения темной энергии? Я знаю, что ты забрал ее из Юньмэн Цзян, так верни мне ее?  
— Нет.  
Вэй Ин вздохнул, закрывая глаза.  
— Ладно. Хочешь держать меня здесь пока не надоест — держи.  
Лань Чжань обнял его, прижимая к себе и глубоко дыша. Замирая. Вэй Ин замер, надеясь, что скоро его оставят в одиночестве. Ни к чему тешить глупые надежды, он просто игрушка. Теперь в этом доме. Что же, жизнь домашнего животного, наверное, тоже жизнь. Он сыт. Удовлетворен. Странно любим.  
Для такого грязного и порочного существа это очень неплохо. По сравнению с небытием — все хорошо. И в тоже время он не мог сказать что боится смерти. Он сам не заметил как задремал, запутавшись в бесконечной паутине своих мыслей. Впервые с момента заточения почти довольный, чужая энергия питала золотое ядро, пусть и слабое. Мо Сюаньюй никогда бы не стал слишком хорош как заклинатель. Вэй Ин проснулся на пару мгновений, почувствовав как его осторожно накрыли одеялом. Все также оставаясь рядом. Лань Чжань не ушел. Остался, мягко обнимая, позволяя вжаться лицом в плечо и наслаждаться иллюзией того, что его любят. Что Лань Чжань выкрал его не ради развлечения, а поняв его чувства, почти такие же мертвые и далекие как и его настоящее тело, и ответив на них благосклонно.  
— Спи, — прошептал Лань Чжань, касаясь губами его лба. — Спи.  
Вэй Ин уснул. Видя спутанные сны. В которых он хотел невозможного: чтобы Лань Чжань любил его и чтобы он смог подарить ему ребенка. Такого же красивого как Лань Чжань. Идеально прекрасного. А проснулся от того что Лань Чжань сильно держит его за плечи, должно быть встряхнув, и оттирает его влажные виски, мокрые ресницы.  
— Снилось что-то плохое? — светлый-светлый взгляд Лань Чжаня казался таким теплым сейчас.  
— Да, — хрипло ответил Вэй Ин. — Кошмары.  
Он перевел дыхание и отстранился от прикосновений. Слишком много в его мыслях вольностей. Слишком много надежды?  
— Воды?  
Вэй Ин кивнул и принял чашку из рук Лань Чжаня с благодарным кивком. Сон постепенно отступал, оставляя странную реальность, в которой его любовник не ушел среди ночи, а остался с ним и заботливо напоил водой.  
— Что было в кошмаре?  
— Пустота.  
— Я могу узнать, — нерешительно начал Лань Чжань, — что ты помнишь о небытие?  
— Нет, не можешь, — легко ответил Вэй Ин. — Потому что я ничего не помню. Там была пустота. И порой мне еще кажется, что не все мои воспоминания вернулись. Я не помню многое. Иногда это мелочи и короткие дни, исчезнувших воспоминаний, иногда нечто значительное, тревожащее меня, и наверняка месяца.  
Лань Чжань гладил его плечи, мягко прижимая к себе. Вэй Ин вздохнул.  
— Будем спать?  
— Да, — любовник заботливо натянул одеяло выше, скрывая их плечи, заворачивая в уютный кокон. — Не думай ни о чем. Я очень рад, что ты здесь.  
Вэй Ин не знал, что ответить. Ему было все равно, где находиться.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Но Лань Чжаня он все равно любил. Причем так странно. Он искренне желал ему счастья. А какое счастье может быть в запертом ото всех прочих обитателей Гусу Лань зачарованном доме? Лань Чжань как-то мельком оговорился, что это дом его матери. И что она не жила вместе с отцом. Что она тоже была заперта здесь. Вэй Ин бы рассмеялся иронии, но он не прекрасная женщина. Хотя очень бы хотел подарить Лань Чжаню детей.  
Было бы тогда хотя бы какое-то осознание своей нужности. Лань Чжань смотрел бы на него... Смотрел бы на него также, ласково и любуясь, но не беспричинно. Они были бы счастливы. И, пусть даже пленником, но Вэй Ин ощутил бы это место своим домом.  
Он не мог ни на что пожаловаться, Лань Чжань не был жесток, не отказывал почти ни в чем и в этом остро ощущалось нечто неправильное.  
Дни потеряли значение.   
В Облачных Глубинах почти всегда был туман, иногда Вэй Ин долго смотрел как во внутренний двор их дома медленно падал снег, не заметая, лишь немного укрывая землю, делая ее такой же белоснежной, как одеяния Лань Чжаня, чтобы к следующему утру растаять. Лань Чжань иногда долго и осторожно расчесывал его волосы, перебирая пряди, собирая в прически своего ордена. Или просто ему нравилось так касаться Вэй Ина?  
— Ты грустишь все время, — ласково говорил он, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы. — Я понимаю, что это нехорошо, но отпустить не могу.  
Вэй Ин слабо улыбался на такое.  
— Почему ты не женишься? — тихо спросил он.   
Руки Лань Чжаня замерли.  
— Еще не время.  
— Самое время, — Вэй Ин обернулся. — Почему?  
— Я не могу пока жениться на тебе.  
Вэй Ин застонал и почувствовал, как руки Лань Чжаня выпутались из его гривы, должно быть он решил, что сделал больно.  
— Я имел в виду на женщине.  
— У меня есть ты, — Лань Чжань вздохнул и снова принялся осторожно переплетать его волосы. — И мне не нужен никто больше.  
Вэй Ин хотел было возразить, что очень даже нужен. У Лань Чжаня должна быть правильная жизнь: жена, семья, наследник. Интересно, насколько сильно Лань Сичэнь сокрушается по этому поводу? Что его брат запирается в одиноком доме и кого-то скрывает там.  
Он не отважился спросить.  
Ему было хорошо сейчас, грусть отпускала, когда руки Лань Чжаня касались его. Обнимали. Когда они вдвоём забывались в страсти на ложе, сбивая покрывало и простынь в ком. Когда Лань Чжань касался губами его лица.  
— Боюсь, твое исчезновение все же заметили, — Лань Чжань снова так приятно прочесал его волосы. — Скоро придется встречать гостей.  
— Думаешь Цзян Чэн решит вломиться в Облачные Глубины? — напрягся Вэй Ин.  
— Нет, но такая вероятность есть.  
— Не хочу, чтобы вы сражались.  
Лань Чжань не ответил, снова обнимая его, почти покачивая в объятиях.  
— Почему он говорил, что ты принадлежишь главе клана Юньмэн Цзян? — Лань Чжань легко коснулся губами его ресниц, Вэй Ин позволил себе закрыть глаза и наслаждаться этими невесомыми прикосновениями. — Сама фраза звучала странно. Я услышал в ней подтекст. Но возможно я ошибся?  
— Нет, — чуть повел головой Вэй Ин. — Нет. Ты никогда не ошибаешься. Я могу рассказать, но ты будешь думать обо мне еще хуже. Хотя куда уж хуже.  
— Я никогда не смог бы думать о тебе дурно, — тихо произнес Лань Чжань и снова прижался губами к его щеке. — Оставь эти мысли.  
Вэй Ин уныло усмехнулся, но кивнул и откинулся на спину, утягивая Лань Чжаня на себя, вынуждая лечь и прижаться крепче, утонуть в поцелуе и объятиях. Не помнить, не помнить, ничего не помнить. Не думать о том как он любил дядю. Не думать, что прошлый глава клана Цзян Фэнмянь действительно был слишком ласков с ним. Вэй Ин мог бы поклясться, что любил его, очень любил, но немного иначе чем Лань Чжаня. Не думать о том, что ему самому это все нравилось, не думать о том, что Цзян Чэн знает. Или видел.  
— Прошлое не имеет значения, — шептал в его губы Лань Чжань, и Вэй Ин очень хотел согласиться с ним.   
Чтоб так и было.   
Чтобы так стало.  
Пока они были вместе, пока ложе принимало в свои прохладные объятия, все было хорошо. Лань Чжань целовал его плечи, шею, оглаживал бока, бедра. Они снова сплелись в удушающей горячке секса, прижимаясь, сливаясь в единое целое.  
Чтоб все мысли исчезли.  
Но Вэй Ин все равно думал о Цзян Чэне. О том, что он так или иначе придет. Любовь ли это? Ярость и ненависть в смеси с ревностью и давними обидами? Неважно. Вэй Ин не сможет быть свободен. Не от Цзян Чэна.  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Лань Чжань в его губы, почти бездумно. Вэй Ин вздрогнул, сильнее сжимаясь на его члене. Любовником тот был неутомимым. И настолько жарким, что Вэй Ин и не подозревал всего этого под привычной холодной маской бесстрастности. Но это было. Вэй Ин считал себя достаточно искушенным в делах сердечных, но то, что умел Лань Чжань... Его руки, язык и член умели буквально все. Настолько много и сильно, что голова шла кругом.  
— Люблю.  
Вэй Ин рад был бы ответить, но что могли значить слова такого, как он. Просто игрушка для развлечения. Пусть Лань Чжань верит, что любит его, хотя бы так. В такие моменты когда их ничего не разделяет.   
Вэй Ин сильнее сжал пальцы на плечах, понимая, что должно быть царапает его, но ему хотелось почти вплавиться в него, стать одним целым, заползти под кожу, навсегда слиться и никогда больше не становиться отдельным существом. Всегда быть чем-то большим, чем просто он сам.  
Кожа Лань Чжаня, пахнущая только им, заставляла дрожать и нервно вдыхать, желая вгрызться в его плечо. И он подался вперед, сжимая зубы, почти прокусывая кожу и вздрогнул, слыша стон любовника, ощущая его пульсацию. Лань Чжань кончил, стискивая его в объятиях. Не отстраняясь. Вжимаясь в него. Вэй Ина накрыло чуть после, он кончал, так долго, почти забывшись в удовольствии, обмякая на постели, расцепляя руки, продолжая отстранённо чувствовать что Лань Чжань удерживает его и довольно рассматривает его лицо.  
— Мне понравилось, — шепнул он и коснулся губами его губ. — Очень. Ты можешь делать так, если хочешь.  
Вэй Ин ответил улыбкой, довольно потягиваясь и млея в объятиях Лань Чжаня. Хорошо. Каждый раз было так хорошо, но мешало некоторое... плохое предчувствие. Он боялся, что эта идиллия разобьётся. Разрушится, когда придет Цзян Чэн.

***

— Ты не хочешь взять меня на ночную охоту? — решил спросить Вэй Ин, понимая, что нет, не возьмет его Лань Чжань. Он и из дома выйти не может с таким барьером.  
— Нет, — лаконично отказал Лань Чжань.  
Вэй Ин поджал губы, отводя взгляд. Это не было попыткой сбежать, просто он начинал сходить с ума взаперти. Только он и Лань Чжань. Все было прекрасно, пока они предавались любовным утехам, но жизнь Лань Чжаня не заключалась только в Вэй Усяне, запертом для его ублажения в доме-клетке. Он иногда уходил. На долгие-долгие часы и дни. Целые дни пустоты, во время которых Вэй Ин просто смотрел на неуловимо меняющее цвет небо.  
— Жаль,— вздохнул он.  
Лань Чжань взглянул на него и покачал головой.  
— Это не потому, что я не доверяю тебе. Конечно, отчасти этот страх жив, но, Вэй Ин, я боюсь, что тебя заберут от меня.  
— Я не животное, — прошептал Вэй Ин. — Чтобы меня так просто забирать. Там я тоже буду в клетке, но не с тобой.  
— Считай так, — согласился Лань Чжань. — Я видел Цзян Чэна в городе у подножия Облачных Глубин.  
Вэй Ин вздрогнул, стряхивая с себя его прикосновения, и сел.  
— Значит, тебе тоже не стоит уходить на ночную охоту.  
Лань Чжань не ответил, он просто снова притянул к себе Вэй Ина, продолжая гладить его, обнимать и тихо дышать в висок, прижавшись скулой к волосам.  
Минуты спокойствия, который Вэй Ин сейчас ловил, чтобы сохранить в памяти. Если... если все закончится не так, как хотелось бы.

***

Ночная охота все же состоялась.   
Лань Чжань ушел. А Вэй Ин чувствовал, что вот-вот разразится буря. Меньше всего ему хотелось потерять хоть кого-то из его тюремщиков. Он знал, что битва неизбежна, и безумно больно становилось от того, что он сам изменить ничего не может. Что у него чётко ограниченная роль приза или добычи.   
Он бы хотел не возвращаться. Тогда бы всего этого не было.  
Давящее ощущение грозы, нарастающей бури, не проходило. Он ждал. Запертый в доме, под барьером. Ждал и страдал. Потому что не хотел ничьей смерти.  
И не мог знать как решится исход битвы.  
Вэй Ин не знал, что за силы в нем проснулись, почему и как, но он ощутил их снова. Могущество, достаточное, чтобы преодолеть барьер и покинуть клетку. Он был так ошарашен этим, что не сразу понял — силы вернулись в ту секунду, когда снова коснулись друг друга поцелуем мечи Цзян Чэна и Лань Чжаня.  
Ему нужно было спешить.  
Бой начался, значит, предотвратить его нельзя. Но можно повлиять на его ход.  
Попытаться.  
Его остановил общий барьер Облачных Глубин. Он заметался, понимая, что тревожит все плетения и сюда наверняка уже спешит стража. Единственное, что он мог, это просто искать брешь в идеальном куполе.   
Или...  
...или попросить помощи Лань Сичэня.   
Теперь старший брат Лань Ванцзи был главой. Но нужно было найти его и подкрасться так, чтобы его не поймали другие ученики клана. Вырвавшийся из покоев Лань Чжаня, он кружил по территории, не обращая внимания на красоту природы, на вздувшиеся дождем тучи, готовые вот-вот разразиться дождем. Есть. Лань Сичэнь нашелся у утеса, напряжённо всматривающийся вдаль. Тоже чувствуя угрозу.  
— Тебя привел брат, — обернулся он к нему, не выказывая удивления, только настороженность. — И зная о чувствах Лань Чжаня, могу предположить, что вы — молодой господин Вэй. Верно?  
— Да, — выдохнул Вэй Ин, освобождённый от необходимости объяснять кто он и почему здесь.  
— Пойдемте обратно, — Лань Сичэнь легко коснулся его плеча и пошел к тому дому из которого Вэй Ин только сегодня смог вырваться, не оборачиваясь, зная, что тот последует за ним.  
— Лань Чжань в опасности, — попытался объяснить Вэй Ин. — И Цзян Чэн тоже. Они наверняка столкнулись.  
— Это их личный конфликт. Который не затрагивает кланы. Ни Гусу Лань, ни Юньмэн Цзян.  
— Они убьют друг друга! — Вэй Ин был в отчаянии. — Я не могу, не смогу жить так! С этим! Ничего не сделав.  
Лань Сичэнь обернулся, глядя на него отстраненно, словно речь шла не о его брате. Как будто совсем не боялся потерять его.  
— Вы не живете и без того. Разве не существование это — быть запертым здесь?  
— Неважно! Мы должны остановить бой! Или пусти меня туда, я...  
— И что вы сделаете?  
— Остановлю их.  
Лань Сичэнь смотрел на него, так странно. Словно не верил в то, что Вэй Ин действительно так наивен.  
— Они не остановятся. Я их найду и постараюсь убедить не совершать ничего такого, о чем они впоследствии бы пожалели. Молодой господин Вэй?  
Вэй Ин очнулся от своей тревоги. Лань Сичэнь мягко прижал руку к его груди, заставляя недоумевающе попятиться и шагнуть за порог дома, и только после того как над ним схлопнулся еще один барьер, понимая, зачем все это было.  
— Для моего спокойствия и спокойствия адептов клана. Я скоро вернусь.  
Вэй Ин нервно прикусил губу. Он должен ведь был что-то сделать. Но не сделал. Не смог. Вся надежда была на Лань Сичэня, он сможет, шептал себе пленник, должен остановить это безумие.   
Возможно, он должен был убить его, и тогда сражающиеся остановились бы.  
Это было бы правильно. Убить Вэй Ина. И принести его труп. Перед сражающимися Лань Чжанем и Цзян Чэном.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Теперь он опять ждал. Он лежал на промерзших досках внутреннего сада, смотрел в небо и ждал. Иногда редкие снежинки оседали на его лицо, замирали на ресницах, заставляя мир переливаться искаженной радугой.  
Он все еще чувствовал их двоих в своем сердце.  
И понял, когда все закончилось. Тучи разразились дождем, оплакивая погибших. Почему-то Вэй Ину казалось, что все обойдется. Чудом, не иначе.  
— Все кончилось.  
Лань Сичэнь стоял у входа и смотрел на него со странной эмоцией во взгляде. Вэй Ин приподнялся.  
— Они оба мертвы, да? — он спросил просто для того, чтобы услышать.   
Ему нужно было услышать.  
Лань Сичэнь опустился рядом с ним на деревянный настил. Теперь его белые одежды не только выглядели, но и являлись траурными. Он молчал. Вэй Ин вскинулся, хватая его за плечи, заглядывая в глаза, так похожие на глаза Лань Чжаня, ища в них ответ. Зная его.  
— Да, оба мертвы.  
Вэй Ин прерывисто вдохнул. Вот сейчас он отчего-то ощутил себя до безумия живым. Совершенно. Лань Сичэнь привлек его в объятия, позволяя прижаться к плечу щекой и расплакаться. Слезы пропитывали одежды, а Вэй Ин никак не мог успокоиться. Принять тот факт, что все мертвы.  
И брат и Лань Чжань.   
Он так любил их. Действительно любил, но принес им только разочарование и смерть. Он действительно зло, как и считает большинство людей. Старейшина Илина приносит только смерть.  
Лань Сичэнь легко удерживал его в объятиях, невесомо покачивая, словно Вэй Ин был ребенком. Ждал, пока Вэй Ин проплачется. Поглаживал по спине, плечам, легко перебирал волосы.  
— Вам нужно поспать. Сон лечит, — он приподнял голову Вэй Ина и заглянул в глаза. — Поверьте мне.  
— Прости.  
— Не за что вам извиняться. Как дети, возомнили вас вещью и дрались, — Лань Сичэнь покачал головой. — Всё к этому шло.  
— Они умерли из-за меня, — Вэй Ин снова прижался к его коленям, потому что ничего не видел от слез и говорить тоже не мог, рыдания перехватили горло, сжимая его не хуже струны-удавки. — Что?  
Он почти заикался.  
— Что теперь будет?  
— Дела кланов решатся и без наших страданий, — Лань Сичэнь прижал ладонь к его лбу и, прежде чем Вэй Ин успел понять, что происходит, и сбросить ее, усыпил.  
Сон, глухой и лишенный сновидений, скорее утомлял, нежели давал отдых, но это время он все равно провел бы в слезах. Лучше так, наверное.  
Он проснулся в темноте и тишине, настолько оглушающей, что становилось страшно.  
Вэй Ин подумал, что, наверное, он снова мертв. И поделом ему. За несколькими шелковыми занавесями приглушенно горел фонарь. Вэй Ин сел, чувствуя, как ноет голова от заклинания чужой воли. Ничего плохого ему заклинатель не желал, скорее наоборот, но его собственная магия все равно восприняла это насилием.  
Он медленно встал с кровати, идя на свет. Понимая, что он все ещё в том самом доме бывшей госпожи Лань. За низким столом, рядом с фонарём сидел Лань Сичэнь и первые несколько секунд, пока Вэй Ин не мог чётко разглядеть его из-за неверного света фонаря, он решил что это вернулся Лань Чжань. Что он жив и вот сейчас пишет ночью что-то, все произошедшее только дурной сон.   
Лань Сичэнь поднял голову, потревоженный звуком его шагов, и всё, иллюзия пропала.  
— Вы отдохнули?  
Вэй Ин кивнул и отвел взгляд.  
— Думаю, вы захотите убить меня.  
Лань Сичэнь покачал головой.  
— То, что свершилось, не вернешь. Никаким способом, к тому же, вашей вины в их смерти нет. Они должны были преодолеть дурное желание отнимать друг у друга игрушку. Вы живой, но ваших интересов никто не узнал.  
— Что тогда ты сделаешь?  
— Молодой господин Вэй, — вздохнул Лань Сичэнь, закрывая и откладывая книгу, и обращая все внимание на Вэй Усяня. — Я не могу отпустить вас, господин Вэй, это слишком опасно для вас, особенно сейчас. Мой брат отдал жизнь ради вашей безопасности, и эта жертва не должна оказаться бессмысленной. Не беспокойтесь, я смогу о вас позаботиться.  
Вэй Ин понуро кивнул.  
— Я не стану вам тюремщиком. Не таким, как мой брат. Определенно, я дам вам некоторую свободу. Возможно, это будет выглядеть как просто ослабленный поводок, но это для вашего же блага, поверьте.  
Вэй Ин поднял на него взгляд.  
— Вы позволите мне покидать покои?  
Лань Сичэнь долго смотрел на него, странным-странным отрешенным взглядом и затем кивнул.  
— Конечно. Вся территория клана Гусу Лань к вашим прогулкам. Библиотека — к научным изысканиям. Я просто прошу не пытаться сбежать. Тогда мне придётся вести себя иначе, а мне этого совершенно не хочется.  
Вэй Ин кивнул и снова скрылся в покоях. Выйти решил только к следующему вечеру, потому что оторваться от простыни, все еще пахнущей Лань Чжанем было невыносимо. Он бродил по дорожкам, глядя на природу вокруг с недоверием животного, отпущенного из вольера. Он дышал полной грудью, но это несколько пугало. Он жив, дышит, чувствует. А Лань Чжань и Цзян Чэн более не сделают ни вдоха.  
Он не мог, очень хотел бы увидеть тела, но прекрасно понимал что, нет, скорее всего тела уже погребены. И он больше никогда не увидит их. Ни Лань Чжаня, ни Цзян Чэна. И они оба навсегда останутся в его памяти живыми и спокойными, уходящими от него с желанием и стремлением вернуться. Но никогда не смогут осуществить его.  
Он бродил по территории, не зная, куда прибиться. Он оказался у дома Лань Сичэня, нервно дыша. На грани слез, полубезумный от скорби и потерявшийся, он вошел в покои и замер перед их хозяином, глядя на него сквозь пелену слез. Ощущая себя должным, он позволил своей одежде соскользнуть с плеч. Лань Сичэнь так похож на брата. Или наоборот Лань Чжань на него? Неважно. Они почти одинаковы и... Лань Сичэнь притянул его к себе в объятие, осторожно укладывая в свою кровать, накрывая сброшенными одеждами.  
— Не надо, — просто сказал он. — Спите. Я буду рядом.  
Вэй Ин прикрыл глаза, сжимая края одежды и чувствуя, как слезы по своей воле скользят по щекам.  
— Не нужно.  
Он зажмурился, когда ощутил, что Лань Сичэнь присел рядом и мягко коснулся его волос.  
— Не плачьте. Этим горю не поможешь.  
— Больше я ничего не могу.  
— Судьба очень странное понятие, — размыто начал Лань Сичэнь. — Я знал о чувствах брата к вам. На самом деле, только слепой не увидел бы то, как он на вас смотрел тогда. После битвы в Безночном городе. Я понял все. А потом... потом вы умерли, и он тоже хотел.  
— Но я никогда не...  
— Не хотели бы этого. Я сказал ему, что господин Вэй сможет вернуться, если пожелает. Ведь он самый сильный тёмный заклинатель.  
— Ни о чем в жизни я так не сожалел, как о своем возвращении, — прошептал Вэй Ин, закрывая глаза и дрожа. — Я хотел бы остаться там, в темноте. Все были бы живы. Вам не было бы больно.  
Лань Сичэнь гладил его по волосам, успокаивающе и мягко.  
— Сделанного не воротишь.  
Вэй Ин думал, что больше не сможет уснуть. И эту ночь провел словно в странном похмелье. Лань Сичэнь иногда касался его лица, словно проверяя нет ли у него жара, и возвращался к своим записям. Его размеренные движения кисти для каллиграфии гипнотизировали, как и дрожание мечущихся теней от фонаря.  
Вэй Ин то бодрствовал, то проваливался в тревожный сон, полный призраков прошлого.  
К бледному рассвету он уже чувствовал себя более цельным и готовым к жизни, нежели вечером или ночью. Лань Сичэнь протянул ему чашку с чаем и кивнул.  
— Рад, что вам лучше.  
У Вэй Ина же слов не находилось.  
Но эта ночь стала чем-то переломным.

***

Они жили вместе. Но иначе. Лань Сичэнь никак не ограничивал свободу Вэй Ина, и тот сам пришел в его покои. Глава просто его не выгонял. Вэй Ин не мог спать один. Но между ним и главой клана Лань всегда оставалась эта неверная преграда в один вдох. Лань Сичэнь никогда не касался его хоть сколько-нибудь иначе.  
И вот сейчас Вэй Ин не знал, плохо это или хорошо. Как будто могло быть и хуже. Но сейчас, ощущая странную, но свободу, он боялся. Будучи в заточении он мог не думать ни о чем. Все за него решалось, как жить, как думать, как дышать.  
Свобода пугала.   
Лань Сичэнь сводил с ума своей отстраненностью. Теплой и спокойной, но все же. Вэй Ин надеялся, что все же наступит некая ясность в происходящем.  
Но опять же, он мог играть на флейте, почти через месяц Лань Сичэнь вернул ему его флейту. Вэй Ин не хотел думать, что тот искал ее целенаправленно в вещах брата, но скорее всего Лань Чжань сокрыл ее среди прочих артефактов.  
Он позволял записывать мелодии, вести заметки обо всем, что он узнал о темном пути. Все его знания. Не обрывочные, а структурированные. Это увлекало и отвлекало от реальности.  
— Это импровизация? — Лань Сичэнь заглянул в его записи.   
Они снова проводили время вместе: по большей части просто разбирались с документами и делами клана. Вэй Ину хотелось думать, что он хоть немного помогает. И что Лань Сичэню спокойнее с ним рядом. Или тот был с ним лишь потому, что большинство адептов по-прежнему боялось Старейшину Илина, и только так Лань Сичэнь мог остаться наедине. Почти наедине.   
— Это так интересно, чистое интуитивное управление энергией. Вы крайне талантливы, молодой господин Вэй.  
Вэй Ин улыбнулся. Уже не натянуто, не вымученно. Он искренне радовался похвале, пусть и понимал, что та не сильно-то заслужена. Рядом с Лань Сичэнем не было суеты, беспокойства и страха. Что-то заставляло чувствовать себя в безопасности и мире, делать все дела основательно и вдумчиво.  
— Спасибо.  
Лань Сичэнь тепло улыбнулся ему и отпил чай, прикрывая глаза и явно думая о чем-то своем. Словно мысли его парили далеко отсюда.  
— Вас считают самым сильным оружием, господин Вэй, — начал он. — Простите, это не мои слова. Я бы никогда не охарактеризовал вас как вещь, наравне со Стигийской печатью. Но это так. Вы — самое сильное и непредсказуемое оружие.  
— Это не...  
— Не так? — Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся, не глядя на него. — Именно так.  
Вэй Ин покачал головой.  
— Если учитывать количество смертей рядом со мной, то, да, я — оружие. Ни один клинок не забирает жизни так извращенно и больно, как это делаю я.  
Лань Сичэнь покачал головой.  
— Ни один клинок не оплакивает своих жертв как вы.  
Вэй Ин взглянул на собеседника и невесело усмехнулся.  
— Наверное. К чему вы это?  
— Так же как всем раньше хотелось обладать Стигийской печатью, теперь хочется владеть вами. Ваша слава, молодой господин Вэй, после этих лет увеличена настолько, что любой клан будет драться за вас. Вы — почти что оружие сдерживания. Я думаю, — он перевел взгляд на чистый лист бумаги так словно там были начертаны невидимые письмена, — если вы сами согласитесь остаться в Облачных Глубинах...  
— Как пленник?  
— Как приглашённый учитель адептов. То другие кланы не станут возражать. По крайней мере сейчас. Я бы смог прятать вас бесконечно, но мне кажется, что такая жизнь — жизнь отшельника — не для вас. Быть учителем неплохо.  
— Кто-то захочет, чтобы я учил темным искусствам?  
Лань Сичэнь чуть улыбнулся.  
— Знание, полученное открыто и используемое во благо, не может быть ненужным. Господин Вэй, я не принуждаю вас к чему-либо, я хочу, чтобы принятое вами решение было добровольным.  
Вэй Ин не стал спрашивать, что будет, если он изъявит желание добровольно уйти. С другой стороны уходить ему некуда. И не к кому. Да и вариант, предложенный Лань Сичэнем, вполне подходящий. Он тоже прекрасно понимает, что пока он принадлежит клану Лань, то на них вряд ли нападут. С другой стороны, Лань Сичэнь выполняет волю брата. В том смысле что «защитить Вэй Ина».  
— Я согласен, — кивнул Вэй Ин. — Да. Вы логичны и как всегда убедительны.  
Лань Сичэнь кивнул и отложил бумаги.  
— Я рад, что вы можете принять это решение так быстро. Что же. Полагаю, завтра к вам придут. Многие интересуются подобными вещами и желают узнать о силе, которую можно держать в узде.  
Вэй Ин опустил взгляд. Хорошо. Конечно, смерть это не оправдывает, но почему бы не учить тёмному искусству? Ведь его флаги призыва нечисти используются сейчас и компас зла тоже. Неважно к какому пути принадлежит твое искусство, если ты применяешь его во благо.  
Ему хотелось думать так.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Вэй Ин не замечал течение времени. Сезоны почти не сменялись в Облачных Глубинах. Это было поистине самое неподходящее место для него прошлого, но теперь-то единственное, которое соответствовало желаниям. Размеренность и однообразие. Его ученики делали успехи, по вечерам он все также встречался с Лань Сичэнем, проводя время за изучением или записями. Слушая его рассказы. Или помогая с делами клана. Иногда довольно выслушивая новости за пределами Гусу.  
Он почти оправился от потерь, не давая себе погрузиться в грустные мысли.  
— Я все еще думаю, что не отблагодарил вас должным образом. За все, что вы сделали. За ваше отношение.  
— Не нужно, — Лань Сичэнь мягко улыбнулся, качая головой. — Мне достаточно знать, что вам нравится здесь. Что вы спокойны. Что вы не сходите с ума в заточении.  
— Всё так.  
Вэй Ин замолчал, подбирая слова. С Лань Сичэнем было совсем просто молчать и так трудно разговаривать. Это какое-то его личное проклятие семьи Лань.  
— Лань Сичэнь, вы знали о чувствах брата ко мне и одобряли их?  
— Нет, — спокойно ответил он. — Вы очень нравитесь мне, господин Вэй, и я бы искренне желал брату счастья, но он избрал неверный метод.  
Вэй Ин чуть прищурился.  
— Нравлюсь?  
— Вы удивительно умеете из всей фразы выбрать одно-единственное слово, — Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся. — Нравитесь.  
Вэй Ин внимательно смотрел на него, думая о том, первом вечере, когда Лань Сичэнь отказался от него, растоптанного и плачущего.  
Почему-то теперь не получалось предложить себя так. Просто.  
А хотелось бы.  
Только Вэй Ин не понимал, что он чувствует. Это просто его так и не унявшаяся тоска по Лань Чжаню или наоборот — желание именно его старшего брата? Такого похожего и одновременно другого?  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга, словно не решаясь на слово. Хоть одно слово. Вэй Ин мягко коснулся пальцами пальцев Лань Сичэня. Огладил красивую ладонь, дотронулся до запястья. И Лань Сичэнь мягко улыбнулся. Взял Вэй Ина за руку, поднес ладонь к лицу и прижался губами к пальцам.  
Вэй Ин глубоко вдохнул и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь легкими прикосновениями. Дотрагиваясь до идеально красивого лица Лань Сичэня. Подаваясь ближе, ловя его дыхание и замирая перед прикосновением. Словно перед тем, как шагнуть в холодный источник. Лань Сичэнь первым коснулся его губ своими, легко поцеловал, невесомо. Вэй Ин почувствовал, как ресницы щекотно скользнули по его скуле. Он не открыл глаз, протянул вторую руку, мягко огладил скулу Лань Сичэня, коснулся пальцами уголка губ. И снова прильнул к ним, нервно вдохнув и целуя плавно, медленно, давая себе сполна насладиться прикосновениями.  
Лань Сичэнь прижал его к себе, позволяя прижаться к теплому крепкому телу. Вэй Ин сообразил, что забрался к нему на колени, только тогда, когда почувствовал, что трётся о него, сквозь одежды, боясь опустить руки. Боясь, что их перехватят и не позволят забраться под полы белоснежного ханьфу, не позволят развязать пояс и коснуться его кожи. Лань Сичэнь не останавливал его. Оглаживал в ответ, волнуще касался через одежды и целовал. Сладко, глубоко. Потом нежно, дразняще и ласково. Не срываясь на безумие, позволяя насладиться неспешными прикосновениями, просто касания, но Вэй Ин дрожал от них как лист на ветру. Он успел истосковаться по прикосновениям, по чувству, что ты желанен, что тебя хотят. Да и он чувствовал себя демоницей, страстно жаждущей светлой энергии ян, которую можно взять так: подарив удовольствие и себе и любовнику. Много жаркого удовольствия и тягуче-неторопливого секса.  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, и Лань Сичэнь подхватил его, усаживая на стол, распахивая одежды, касаясь более откровенно, обхватывая их члены одной рукой, тесно прижимаясь. Так тоже хорошо. Вэй Ин хотел больше, сильнее. Ему было мало этих осторожных прикосновений, невесомых касаний. Он зашипел, зарываясь руками в волосы Лань Сичэня, путая пряди, вслепую вытаскивая тяжёлые заколки и украшения, он хотел, чтобы его волосы рассыпались по плечам, накрывая их черным покрывалом.  
Любовник уложил Вэй Ина на стол и склонился над ним, укрывая темным шатром волос, снова целуя и продолжая касаться пальцами. Лань Сичэнь скользнул ладонью по щеке, мягко тронул пальцами губы, ласково толкаясь в рот, прося облизнуть. Вэй Ин довольно скользнул языком между фаланг, втягивая пальцы в рот, довольно вылизывая их, иногда легко и игриво чуть сжимая зубами. Он не знал насколько горячо и развратно выглядит в этот самый момент, тёмный путь кажется сделал его еще более привлекательным, опасной и почти-хищной красотой демонов.  
Пусть Лань Сичэнь смотрит и наслаждается, думал он, но вздрогнул, когда любовник отнял пальцы и опустил руку, касаясь его, плавно скользя и оглаживая, заставляя дрожать в предвкушении большего. Он хотел, чтобы Лань Сичэнь как можно скорее взял его, сделал своим и не отпускал больше никогда. Он зашипел, сжимаясь на его пальцах, вздрагивая от предвкушения, облизываясь, сам не понимая как алчно и развратно выглядит в этот момент.  
— Хочу тебя, — выдохнул он, забыв все правильные и положенные обращения к главе клана. — Хочу, пожалуйста.  
Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся и, придерживая его бедра, мягко толкнулся, плавно, медленно, заполняя до упора. Замер, позволяя привыкнуть и как будто наслаждаясь видом раскинувшегося под ним любовника, отчаянно тянущего ближе, понукающего двигаться.  
— Пожалуйста, — повторил Вэй Ин, держа руки Лань Сичэня. Он просил, но сам не понимал чего именно он просит. Хотелось одновременно долго-долго любить друг друга в этой ночной тишине, в мерцающих тенях фонаря и в то же время хотелось чтобы Лань Сичэнь перестал быть настолько идеально-правильным. Хотелось, чтобы он взял его грубо как животное, увидеть настоящий ли он под свой бесконечной маской всепонимания. Он разрывался между своими желаниями, все еще покачивающийся на волнах плавного удовольствия, дрожащий и задыхающийся. Лань Сичэнь смотрел на него, почти не моргая, словно любуясь. Как...  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы взяли меня сильнее, — прошептал Вэй Ин, выгибаясь, подаваясь навстречу любовнику. — Хочу.  
Этот неторопливый и плавный ритм завораживал, словно Вэй Ин был диковинным музыкальным инструментом, а Лань Сичэнь исполнял на нем сложную и красивую мелодию. Такую захватывающую и поглощающую. Вэй Ин сжался сильнее, стараясь удержать член внутри себя надольше. Он поймал одну из прядей волос Лань Сичэня и потянул. Заставляя его проникнуть ближе и поцеловать. Жадно, жарко и глубоко. И с удовлетворением он обнаружил, что движения Лань Сичэня стали сильнее, более резкими. С темпа его великолепный любовник еще не сбился, но дело к этому шло.  
Все больше и больше, Лань Сичэнь уткнулся лбом в его плечо, хрипло выдыхая, сжимая Вэй Ина в объятиях.  
— Скажи, что хочешь меня? — шептал Вэй Ин, зная это все и так. — Скажи? Скажи что хотел меня?   
Он осекся, потому что Лань Сичэнь сильнее сжал зубы на его горле, так чувствительно, почти больно, заставляя Вэй Ина всхлипнуть, путаясь руками в его так и не снятых одеждах. Горячо, все происходящее было безумным, но словно самым лучшим, что происходило когда-либо. Да, Лань Чжань и Цзян Чэн были хороши по-своему, но полностью вернуться Вэй Ин смог лишь с этим любовником. Ему хотелось кричать на весь мир, что он свободен, что выбрал мужчину сам, что никто не неволит его и это лучше всей его прошлой жизни.  
Вэй Ин проскулил, когда Лань Сичэнь коснулся его члена, и кончил, отчаянно сжимаясь. Хватаясь за его плечи, чувствуя, что Лань Сичэнь тоже замер, ощущая тягучие глубокие толчки в глубине тела, понимая, что он не отстранился и это тоже правильно. Да.  
— Господин Вэй.  
Вэй Ин извернулся, кусая Лань Сичэня в шею, тот вздрогнул, но не отстранился.  
— Меня пугает когда ты зовешь меня так официально, — он специально поерзал, привлекая внимание к тому что их тела все еще были соединены, — особенно сейчас.  
Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся и склонился к нему, касаясь губами губ. И Вэй Ин жадно ответил на поцелуй, желая, чтобы этот момент длился и длился. Он хотел остаться собой, сохранить это ощущение свободы, жизни и любви к тому, кто даровал все это.  
— Я рад, что наше с вами сотрудничество будет плодотворным, — Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся и все же отстранился, заставив любовника вздрогнуть.  
— Как думаешь, многие догадаются, или догадываются о наших отношениях? — спросил Вэй Ин, позволяя Лань Сичэню медленно и медитативно поправлять на нем одежду.  
— Многие. Я тоже не мог не смотреть на вас. Их слишком много. Тех, кто вас желает.

***

_01.11.20 — 19.11.20_


End file.
